mommy what happens when we die?
by krezze frawg
Summary: there's a terrible accident and as rileys life hangs in the balance and the emotions have lost control they ponder over the question, what happens when you die? and what would happen to riley... reviews appreciated i'll probably do more if this gets good reviews
1. Chapter 1

No one knows what happens when you die, if they say they do they're misguided or trying to sell you something…

It was the day of the playoffs, Riley's team had won by one point with her scoring the winning shot, the team all went to get pizza after the game but there wasn't enough room in the minivan so riley had to get a ride from her dad. On the way to the pizza place downtown it started raining heavily making the road almost impossible to drive on, Riley was up front in the passenger seat and when her dad crossed an intersection she was blinded by the headlights of some drunk driver that thought he could skip the light… then realising he couldn't, failed to stop on the wet tarmac..

Riley was killed almost instantly, blood force trauma to the brain, with relatively little time to suffer the fatal injuries she wasn't around to see the aftermath, the 6 car pile-up or the blazing sirens, the fire crews and the paramedics, her father only suffered minor injuries, a concussion and some scrapes and bruises, he was momentarily knocked unconscious from the impact but awoke with a start in the darkness of thick smoke to find his little girl, whose life was just beginning, not waking… not breathing… not living… a single tear crept down his cheek as he watched his daughter die. Meanwhile her mind was in a blind chaos, all non-essential personnel fizzled out of existence almost instantaneously while the 5 emotions, joy, sadness, fear, anger and disgust remained in headquarters while Riley's mind crumbled to pieces around them, the control panel had gone dark and her senses had stopped transmitting to the control center, the emotions were plunged into darkness, all of the islands fell to pieces one by one and the memories faded away, what were once orbs of vivid colour that stacked the halls of deep storage as far as the eye can see was now a dark dimming abyss, the headquarters was the only building left and the emotions started to panic as it began to break down before them.

Riley's mother was starting to worry about when they were going to arrive,

"They must have hit traffic?" she wondered quietly as she leant on her car out in the parking lot

"Rains getting pretty bad I hope they're ok" another one of the mums walk up

"You ok Jill? Where's riley all the other kids are going in?" she asks

"I don't know maybe they hit traffic, I am getting a little worried though Karen do you think somethings happened?"

"I'm sure they're fi-"she was cut off by Jill's mobile ringing

"Hello… accident? What accident?... what do you mean hospital? Yeah ok bye." After a long a pause "Sorry Karen I have to go to the hospital"

"Everything ok Jill you look like you've seen a ghost" Karen looked at her surprised

"I'm fine bu… I really gotta go sorry they said there's been an accident and Riley's in hospital" she said as she shoved her phone into her bag and grabbed her keys with shaking hands. She started the car and screeched away towards San Francisco general.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill Andersen arrived at the hospital pale and shaking, a nurse walked up to her in the lobby

"You must be Jill" she said worriedly "follow me please?" she led her down the halls to a room in the basement with the blinds drawn. There were no usual hospital sounds… no beeping machines or the scraping of curtains along a rail.

"Jill I'm so sorry but as you may have heard your husband and daughter were involved in a terrible accident involving six vehicles… your husband is in intensive care, he's stable but it's unclear if he'll survive the night, doctors are doing everything they can."

"What about riley…? Where is she?!" Jill asked, her mind racing with all the memories of riley, her first word, her first steps… her first smile… Her chest began to freeze up with dread and there was a knot in her throat that wouldn't go away. With visible pain the nurse sighed

"Riley died on the scene…" when she didn't respond the nurse continued

"She was gone before the paramedics even got there, it was instant nothing could have been done, she didn't suffer, the injuries she sustained were fatal" Jill heard none of this, her head was swirling with information that she couldn't process, how could she be dead? she only saw her twenty minutes ago? she scored the winning goal it can't be true... her 5 emotions were all working overtime... all except joy who slowly moved to the back of the hq, even she couldn't think of what to say now, the control panel fell apart and a core memory came through the system except this one was different this one was… grey?

"She's in here if you'd like to see her?" asked the nurse

"Yes p-please" she stuttered back

The nurse drew back a curtain and there laid Riley's frail body… draped in a white sheet up to the shoulders, a black bruise the size of a fist partly covering her left eye and stretching around the side of her head.

"I'll give you some time to say goodbye…" and with that the nurse left. Jill slowly entered the room and walked up to the bed, It could have been minutes, hours, days but she had no way of telling anymore, after what seemed like forever Jill planted one last kiss on her daughters head and then turned away… she collapsed to the floor in a fit of racking sobs that shook her entire body as she realised that she would never see her smile again.

Riley woke in a strange bed with a funny smell, these bedsheets weren't hers? And this wasn't her room? She swung her legs over the end of the bed and realised she was wearing a weird blue gown like the one she wore when she was getting her tonsils taken out last summer, the room was really blurry and she could only see a little bit from the bed, as more of the room came into focus she noticed a woman on the floor crying, only she wasn't crying she was… sobbing, strangling painful sobs and it wasn't just some woman… it was her mom

"What is this place where am I? Mom what's going on?..."she asked, after getting no response from her mother who still cried out in raw despair she began to look around as more of the room came into focus, she saw looked back at her bed with a white sheet still covering a person laying there un-moving "wait… is that? But… it can't be?" she looked over at herself and for the first time since she woke she remembered the rain, the slippery tarmac and the blinding headlights and then… darkness, she woke up right here in the hospital.


End file.
